Loyalty
by Nintega-Soft
Summary: After Ace's Arcanine, Big Boy, helps the police officers of Azalea Town save the city from destruction at the hands of reckless Pokemon Trainers, Officer Jenny asks for Big Boy to be a part of the police force. Ace declines, but is willing to train a different dog pokemon for them. In order to train said pokemon, Ace becomes an officia trainer and aspires to enter the pokemonleague


In the world of Pokémon there was a young trainer, Ace Ferry, a native to Azalea Town, one of the largest areas in the Johto region. Ace Ferry was always a fan of Pokémon training, constantly watching the Pokémon League matches, fantasizing about eventually being able to win those huge tournaments along with his Pokémon team, but… there was one problem; he didn't have a Pokémon team. Although he watched those tournaments saying he knew everything to know about training, the naive young Ace Ferry didn't know a thing about what there was to Pokémon, he didn't know a thing about becoming a master , but all that would change once we get into our story .

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "OKAY! I'm up, dammit…" the soon to be trainer, Ace Ferry said with loud yawn. He climbed out of bed or at least tried to before nearly falling due to pure exhaustion, "I swear to God who ever created alarm clocks will get my boot shoved up their-"

"PONYTAA!" A call from one of the many Pokémon living on the boy's farm alarmed him.

"CRAP," Ace yelled,"I should have woken up early to feed the pokemon. Now I'm gonna have to hurry in order to get to Prof. Lavender's to get my official Trainer's license."

He swiftly threw on an old pair of blue jeans before leaving to go outside. He quickly ran over to the nearest set of stairs, this being considerably difficult due to the fact he spent most of the night watching a trainer from Kanto get stomped by the newest Gym Leader, Malcolm. Being considerably tired from doing this, the young but soon to be trainer finally made it down the stairs having tripped and tumbled several times before actually making it down the flight.

When Ace got outside, he went behind his house to the shed in order to get the feed for the Pokémon. Suddenly, an obnoxious roar came from the city. He was caught off guard and jumped in surprise, dropping and spilling the feed screaming,"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Ignoring the fact that he just screeched like a girl, Ace quickly ran out of the shed in order to investigate the source of the noise. He realized that his barn had blown to smithereens by the shock wave, then miraculously he saw his father's prized Slowbro, Jung,use protect to shield the remaining Pokémon from the explosion he never necessarily liked that Slowbro but he was an extraordinary Pokémon. The Pokémon guarded by the invisible shield that Jung created were perfectly fine. The barn; not so much. He walked to the city to see what the commotion was about, there were attacks flying around huge heat waves blasting towards people and Pokémon alike. Water guns and embers were destroying buildings.

There was complete chaos all around him; multiple trainers commanding their Pokémon to destroy plazas as well as people. Officer Jenny was busy ordering squads to douse flames and rescue people from their houses. Someone had to put a halt to this madness. "I have to put a stop to this!"

"ARFF ARFF!" one of Jenny's Arcanines called, no, this was different this wasn't her Pokémon; it was Ace's. That was Big Boy; _Ace's _Arcanines. His gargantuan body jumped over Ace. In comparison to others of his species he was abnormally large; nearly twice the size of a regular Pokémon of his kind. He started roaring and growling at fellow police dog comrades, seemingly ordering them around, and frankly he was doing it better than the deputies. Ace felt that in little to no time at all he would have wrapped this little squabble up and it would be over; and he was right. Then, the only things that were left to do was clean up the crumbled buildings, which were easier than expected and some Pokémon could reconstruct the fallen houses in no time.

The real problem was, back at the house there were Cops knocking at Ace's door: Officer Jenny, a few officers, and a distinct Nurse Joy behind them. Ace didn't want to answer but they insisted on him opening the door. So he decide to finally give in to it and open the door. Ace wasn't expecting a barrage of _hellos_ and greetings.

Eventually, the boy opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by Officer Jenny, "Good evening sir, would you happen to be Ace Ferry; owner of the Arcanine that helped us handle the trainer dispute that happened several hours ago?"

He was slightly surprised by what they just said. He was expecting something else; nothing in particular, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Yeah, I'm Ace. What can I do for you Officer?"

She was looking as if she was pondering on telling Ace something but never spoke up until Nurse Joy responded in place of her partner,"Well sir, we were just wondering what sort of training you gave him. He certainly didn't learn such leadership skills on his lonesome, and while we're at it, why don't we just take a quick look at him, Mr. Ferry. If you don't mind?"

Ace let them in, subconsciously giving them suspicious glares as they entered the building one-by-one. As the officers entered the home, they complimented the decor: chocolate brown couches, lime green walls, family pictures, and the faint aroma of incense in the air.

"So, can you all wait here while I go get him?" Ace nervously said, then rushed out of the room with what seemed like light speed. Getting Big Boy wasn't going to be too hard considering that after a long day of doing absolutely nothing the dog pokemon would usually just find a good place to sleep and generally pass out where he stood. Though, today was different; Big Boy was up prancing around the farm and playing with the Torchicks and Umbreons. He was enjoying himself, which was _not_ expected, considering the fact that the Arcanine was in the middle of a riot hours before that and would be expected to be waking up groggily from a nap.

"Come here Big Boy!" Ace commanded, gaining the attention of Big Boy.

He came jolting over stopping everything he was doing to approach pounced on Ace, sending his body flying backwards into a door only to be caught by Officer Jenny.

"That's a strong dog you've got there, son," She stated while helping Ace regain his footing.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Ace straightened himself out and got his Pokémon's attention again. "This is my pet Arcanine, Big Boy." He wagged his thick peachy tale then sprinted over to Ace.

Officer Jenny stared intently and proceeded to inquire, "Would you mind showing me what he is capable of?"

The young trainer responded with a grin. Ace ordered him to use one of his signature attacks "BIG BOY USE HYPER BEAM NOW!"

The Pokémon charged a large energy ball within his jaws, it became bigger and bigger until seconds later it was a colossal energy beam. Just when it looked like it was on about to collapse on top of it self he fired it with the intensity that could rival that of an atomic bomb, it could probably extinguish ANY human within blast range of the powerful beam. The charged beam was guided towards a medium sized Oak Tree. Once it reached its destination the beam completely and utterly destroyed the tree, leaving no trace of it ever existing to begin with.

"Well then…" Officer Jenny muttered with the look on her face that just screamed 'what the hell just happened here?' she strutted over to my enormous Arcanine who was furiously panting from the overwhelmingly powerful attack he recently pulled off. "So do you think I could train him?" Jenny said, expecting Ace to immediately reply with a _yes._

"Of course not! The first time I saw you was only a few hours ago!" Ace growled at the officer.

"I was just asking!" Jenny practically screamed.

"'Well I was just asking!'" Ace mocked the now embarrassed Jenny.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Officer Jenny hollered, now severely agitated.

"WOOF!Woof!" Big Boy barked loudly.

"OH SHUT U-" before realizing who just interrupted there dispute. The enormous Pokémon looked at them while goofily smiling. He was wildly barking at Ace and Jenny. The giant Pokémon stopped wagging his tail for a moment and looked up at him with a look of disagreement.

"So do you want to go with her?" The soon to be trainer shared a look with his pet. They looked at each other for a moment, and then one spoke, "No, he won't go with you, but if you want I'll train one of your Pokémon for you then you'll have your own Big Boy." He ended with a smile.

"Fine, come by tomorrow and you can pick one up." The officer happily exclaimed.  
**Auther's Note:The first chapter is finally done. Over 1,500 words, wow!** **Unfortunately, I won't be posting chapters this long very often. So cherish it. Oh yeah, and I'll be post about every week but don't hold me to it. **

**By the way, Ace's Arcanine is based off of my 6 year old Rottweiler. Yes, Big Boy is his name! I basically just mirrored his personality into Arcanine. I'm not his favorite human, my sister is, so that is about the only difference between Arcanine and Big Boy.**

**Speaking of my sister, check out her profile. She is called AllIKnowIsImNotAwesome!**


End file.
